stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Chassis Malicious
Chassis Malicious is een Libertaanse hiphopformatie in contract bij de platenmaatschappij MC Records. right|thumb|130px|Het embleem van Chassis Malicious. De groep telt drie leden: * Andrew Penn (°1985), alias Deadly Scrolls - rapper * Oliver Lund (°1984), alias O'din the Hygh-Won - rapper * Paul Rossio (°1982), alias Subsonar - producer Zowel Penn als Lund rappen in het Engels. Ook de groepsnaam wordt op z'n Engels uitgesproken. Naam Om een naam te kiezen brainstormden de drie leden een heleboel vreemde combinaties van telkens twee woorden. Eén daarvan was malicious organisms, dat "kwaadaardige organismen" in het Nederlands betekent. De drie hielden van de klank dat malicious had, maar vonden de combinatie met organisms op zich nog net ietsjes te gewoon. Malicious organisms werd zo malicious chassis, en uiteindelijk de naam die de groep vandaag draagt. Voor diegenen onder ons die iets minder bekend zijn met automechaniek en -techniek: een chassis is het onderstel of een raamwerk van een voertuig. De groep besloot wel één van hun allereerste nummers 'Malicious Organisms' te noemen. Embleem left|100px Achter het embleem, ontworpen door Miles Coltrane, eigenaar van MC Records, gaan drie verschillende betekenissen schuil. De eerste twee sluiten het best aan bij de naam van de groep, maar alle drie verwijzen ze naar invloeden op de muziek van Chassis Malicious, namelijk sciencefiction, horror en videospelletjes. kwaad robotgezicht Onderdeel 2 vormt de doorlopende ogen van de robot. 1 zijn z'n wenkbrauwen, en 3 is z'n mond, die naar beneden gebogen staat, omdat hij kwaad is. Ook z'n schuin naar het midden gerichte wenkbrauwen verwijzen naar z'n 'emotionele staat'. kwaad monstertje Een monstertje is eigenlijk niet meer zijn dan een kleine bol, eentje dat recht uit een oud videospel zou kunnen komen. 1 stellen zijn ogen voor, die op spleetogen lijken, om uit te beelden dat het monster kwaad(aardig) is. Onderdeel 2 stelt zijn mond voor; het monstertje is duidelijk aan het brullen. Ten slotte vormt 3 de poten van het monsterje, die dus niet over benen beschikt. marsmannetje 1 zijn de antennes (of voelsprieten) van dit buitenaards wezen. Onderdeel 2 tekent zijn gezicht af, dat op een platte rechthoek lijkt. 3 is de kraag van zijn ruimtepak, dat het pak met z'n helm verbindt. Geschiedenis Tijdens zijn laatste schooljaren leerde Andrew Penn Oliver Lund kennen. Het klikte meteen tussen beiden door hun gemeenschappelijke liefde voor hiphop. Beide jongens waren ook volop hun eigen rapvaardigheden aan het oefenen en besloten als een duo te gaan optreden. Hun stijl verschilde toen al sterk, maar de drang om buiten de lijntjes van het genre te tekenen, bond hen. Die visie in inhoud en delivery zagen zij vertaald in het productiewerk van Paul Rossio. Rossio was iets ouder dan hen en ging naar een andere school, maar de drie leerden elkaar kennen via Lunds oudere broer. Tot dan toe had Rossio zijn muziek voornamelijk voor zichzelf gehouden. Penn en Lund waren laaiend enthousiast over de producers eerdere experimentele stijl, en wisten hem te overtuigen zich bij hun groepje aan te sluiten. Toch werd aanvankelijk enkel Penn opgemerkt door de 'muziekindustrie', die begin juni 2008 een contract wist te strikken bij het toen nog gloednieuwe MC Records. Wel kreeg Lund een guest spot op Penns debuutalbum Mightier than the Sword. Toen Miles Coltrane, eigenaar van MC Records en zelf een producer, Penns groepje leerde kennen, was hij meteen onder de indruk. Met als gevolg dat diezelfde maand nog ook Chassis Malicious een contract had bij de kleine platenmaatschappij. Stijl Rossio's productiewerk is een opmerkelijke mix van akelige, gestileerde futuristische geluiden met dichte, claustrofobische klanken van een opzettelijk lage opnamekwaliteit. Van de twee rappers sluit Lunds stijl waarschijnlijk nog het best aan bij de productie van Rossio. Lunds manier van schrijven en rappen is hoogst associatief en 'vrij', met een eigenaardig cadans dat op het eerste zicht soms haaks lijkt te staan op het ritme van de beat. Waar Penns teksten een vast meerlettergrepig rijmschema vertonen, is bij Lund van rijm nauwelijks iets te merken. Een tweede verschil met Penn is Lunds enorme gebruik van metaforen. In vergelijking met zijn ander 'personage' (Pen) klinkt Penn als Deadly Scrolls agressiever, zowel inhoudelijk als vormelijk; hij komt minder beheerst over. Wat beide rappers gemeen hebben als Chassis Malicious zijn het gebruik van thema's uit de sciencefiction, horror- en fantasiewereld (inclusief de klassieke mythologieën), en hun ontelbare verwijzingen naar die werelden en uiteenlopende culturele elementen, zoals videospellen en film. Terugkerende thema's zijn bijvoorbeeld paranoia en vragen naar de natuur van realiteit. Een voorbeeldje: :don't fear the reaper, fear his assistant :cause she keeps track of the way you been livin' :(O. Lund), uit: ' Across the River Styx ' (2008) Ongeacht deze meer gesofisticeerde inhoud, schuwen Lund en Penn niet traditionele hiphopmaterie, waarbij vooral battle achtergrond van de artiesten doorschijnt. Dat merk je in onder andere: :when I write a verse it’s like a Hare Krishna :don’t make up in agression what you lack in charisma :you beating me in a battle ’s like the original Ringu: :one scary picta :(A. Penn), uit: ' All Framework, No Play ft. Antarctica ' (2008) Bovendien gaan ze wel vaker minder abstract te werk dan je zou denken, en komt ook een zeker sociaal-geëngageerd karakter naar voren in hun werk. Een duidelijk voorbeeld: :not every Lovian knows love :not every Libertan knows freedom :(O. Lund), uit: ' Feeding Habits ' (2008) :the Man's got so many rights :that Average Joe's only left :with the right to take his own life :democratic to the death :cast a vote with his last breath :(A. Penn), uit: ' Rome 54 (A Greek Tradegy) ' (2008) In Spite Of In Spite Of is het debuutalbum van de hiphopformatie Chassis Malicious, uitgebracht op dinsdag 1 juli 2008. De productie is dan ook voornamelijk in handen van groepslid Subsonar, maar beatmaker Soltrane (de artiestennaam van MC Records-oprichter Coltrane) levert ook een bijdrage. Verder werken rappers Eye-Cue, Antarctica en Openbook mee aan het album. Openbook is een goede kennis van Subsonar. De rappers leerden elkaar dan weer kennen tijdens verschillende rap battles. Nummers geproduceerd door Subsonar: 1, 3, 4, 5, 8, 9, 11, 12, 13 en 14. Nummers geproduceerd door Soltrane: 2, 6, 7 en 10. Tracklist # Ambient Magnetic (05:56) # Malicious Organisms ft. Eye-Cue (03:38)¹ # Phase One: Ribs (05:52) # Feeding Habits (04:27) # St. (04:01) # All Framework, No Play ft. Antarctica (04:17)² # The Hygh & Spity (04:27) # A Thing of Beauty (03:58) # Phase Two: Fleshed Out (05:31) # Holy Cow! (04:26) # Caligula: Prelude to a Tragedy (02:49) # Rome 54 (A Greek Tragedy) (03:57) # When Galaxies Collide ft. Eye-Cue and Openbook (06:10)³ # Across the River Styx (05:05) :¹ Eye-Cue (J. Malone) appears courtesy of Classic Application. :² Antarctica (E. Hayes) appears courtesy of Classic Application. :³ Openbook (I. Ravitz) appears courtesy of Squander Records. [[Afbeelding:ISO Release Party Flyer.jpg|right|thumb|200px|De officiële flyer voor de release party van In Spite Of.]] Singles * A Thing of Beauty (03:58) / B-kant: Mightier than the Sword (Subsonar Remix) ft. O'din the Hygh-Won (04:22)¹ :¹ 'Mightier than the Sword' originally appeared on Pen's Mightier than the Sword, courtesy of MC Records. 'Mightier than the Sword (Subsonar Remix)' staat niet op het album. Release Party Op 1 juli 2008 vond in de Strandbar de officiële release plaats van het album. Gesponsord door CG Life en Uitgeverij Sumer organiseerde MC Records daar(om) een feestje. De main act werd vanzelfsprekend verzorgd door Chassis Malicious zelf, maar groepslid Andrew bracht ook als rapper Pen enkele nummers van zijn solo-album Mightier than the Sword, daarbij gesteund door de platenmaatschappij's nieuwste aanwinst, Narada Davis. Het feest ging van start omstreeks acht uur 's avonds en werd geopend met een korte dj-set van Soltrane. Om niet alleen de groep, maar ook MC Records in het algemeen in de kijker te zetten, was de toegang tot het feestje gratis. Afbeelding:In Spite Of.png Afbeelding:A Thing of Beauty.png Zie ook * Latin * Muziek in Libertas * Willy & Kamal Categorie:Band Categorie:MC Records